Cloudy Quadrangle
Cloudy Quadrangle is the 14th main stage of Super Mario 64 The Green Stars and is located inside a painting through the unmarked door in the lobby of the third overworld. The level is a town floating in the sky, made of several floating platforms connected by bridges, clouds, and elevators. There is a small rectangular racetrack complete with covered bleachers and features a return of Koopa the Quick. The residential area is spread over two platforms - a courtyard area with one- and two-story houses, some of which can be entered through the doors, and a single two-story house on a higher platform. There is a pole next to the isolated house, which Mario can climb up to the clouds above. An airship with the Bowser logo flies high above the level, which can only be reached by an elevator ride which appears during one of the stars. Levels Star 1: Climbing Through the Clouds The first star is sitting on a cloud, at the very top of the level. Head to the right, to the area with the houses and climb the staircase on the left. Jump from the landing to the cloud and on to the elevator. Jump off the elevator and head up the pole of the left, leading to the sky. Jump on to the cloud and up another pole on the right. The jump from pole-to-pole are a little tricky, because it's easy to hit the ceiling; a good jump position is when the top of Mario's head is around the same level as the bottom of the pole. Jump from the pole to the top of the Thwomp and it will carry Mario up to the star. Star 2: Cloudy Ride to the Blimp The elevator ride is sitting in the middle of a donut-shaped cloud to Mario's left. The ride circles around, flies between the houses and climbs up. There are very few obstacles on the way up - 2 flyguys, 2 small platforms which sweep Mario off the ride if he doesn't jump, and a Bullet Bill. Mario can either avoid the Bullet Bill, or if he stands on the edge closest to it, it will only knock him back to the middle of the elevator. The ride comes to an abrupt end once it reaches the top of the blimp, so jump off quickly and claim the star. Star 3: Koopa the Quick's Grand Prix Koopa The Quick is excited to see Mario and offers to race him around the track for a star. The race is not particularly difficult if Mario plays fair, but is even easier by using a sideflip wallkick off the white wall near the start and grabbing the ledge to get to the finish immediately. Koopa the Quick asks Mario if he cheated, regardless of whether he used the shortcut or not. Star 4: Seek the Red Coins To earn this star, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the town. The locations are as follows: # On the wall by the seating area of the race track # In the seating area near the finish # Near the race track in a flower patch # In the middle of the octagon in the house area # In a flower patch between two houses # On the large cloud past the Grand Goombas # On top of the chimney of the upper level house (use a Flyguy to spin down from above) # Inside one of the houses, using a door on the second floor After obtaining all 8 red coins, the red coin star appears on the corner of the platform near the courtyard. Star 5: Jump Down the Chimney This star is located inside the house with the door on the second floor. Mario has to wallkick between the two houses to get on the roof. It's tricky to get onto the roof because if Mario tries to grab the ledge or if he loses momentum facing up the roof, he will fall off. To get to the chimney, Mario must land facing down the roof and back kick up (jumping backwards and kicking while facing down the slope). Grab onto the side of the chimney, and jump in to find the star in a ? block. Star 6: Time Your Jump! This star is hidden under the racetrack, but to get there Mario must first climb up to the clouds. Head in the direction of Star 1, but stop at the first cloud platform and jump to the roof of the racetrack. Go to the back side of the roof and look down to see a narrow ledge. Jump down to the ledge and shimmy down to the lowest point. Jump down to the platform below, and find the star underneath a Thwomp. Time the jump so that the Thwomp is at its highest point, and a regular jump can easily bonk off the Thwomp, so either release A early to do a lower jump or use a long jump. Enemies * Bullet Bill * Chain Chomp * Chuckya * Flyguy * Fwoosh * Grand Goomba * Thwomp Trivia * The doors on the houses look like 80 star doors on the inside, but the effect is cosmetic only. * Koopa the Quick tells Mario that the racetrack in the level is a Mario Kart track. * If Mario releases the Chain Chomp near the race track it will do the same animation as in Behind Chain Chomp's Gate, but since there is no gate to break it just goes flying off the bottom of the stage. * Sometimes there is a bug where the elevator platform doesn't spawn for the second star. If the problem persists after resetting, try switching versions. Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Location Category:Town Category:Sky Location Category:Location